Be By Your Side
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: Chapter 2 update : My time is limited. Even though so, I'm happy now that I can communicate with you directly. Just wait, Len! I will give you happiness!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**My Words**

.

..

...

_Hey-_

_Hey, don't cry..._

_Don't make that face..._

_Smile!_

_Where have you lost that smile of yours?_

...

I've been watching him all this time. Kagamine Len, 10 years old, living together with his mother and father. I know where exactly his house is. I can even get there by closing my eyes. All this 2 years... I've been watching... and I know him. More than his parents. And I knew... how he looked like when he smiled, and how that smile has been gone from his face for long. I want him to smile... Just like that day.

It is time for him to go home from school. I waited patiently for him in front of the school gate, yet until every students have come out—until the sun sets, he hasn't gone out yet. I wonder... what happens... as I walked down my way to his class. And there I found him—sitting on his chair, staring—no, reading a certain book at his table. I approached him and stopped by the time I get to his side.

_Isn't it time for you to go home already? It's getting dark outside and if you don't go home, your parents will be worried, Len!_

Realizing my existence, Len closed his book and looked at me. He smiled, but what I could see is that he's forcing himself to smile at me. Not that genuine, soft smile he has ever had before.

" It's you...," he looked at me, " you don't want to go home, too? Then, shall we play together?"

_No, Len—you hav_e _to go home!_

" Okay then, let's play! I have a ball here, so why don't we play with it?" he asked while taking out a small ball from his desk.

..._My words didn't reach him..._

He threw that ball to me, but I didn't respond to it. I walked to the door of the class and looked back at him.

" ...you want to go home?" he asked.

I looked at him silently.

" Oh well...," Len took in his book and he stood as he picked his back along, " even if I go home... No one's going to be there, so what's the point in it?"

_I see... so, you are all alone... you are lonely, Len? Then-then... let me accompany you..._

" You, hurry up and go home, too, before the school gate's closed," he walked pass me. I followed him.

" Hey, why are you following me?" he stopped to ask me when he recognized that I was following him.

_Because I want you to smile. I want you not to feel lonely._

" ...whatever, feel free to follow me," he finally gave up. I smiled as I followed him all the way back... but there's no way I could enter his house. So all I can do is just to watch him from outside. I'm quite a stalker, eh?

" Stalker...," I heard a familiar voice.

" ...Al, so it's you, after all...," I sighed.

" Why don't you just give it up already? Your words are not going to reach him no matter how hard you try..."

_Tch, I know that, baka Al._

" Even so, I still love him... and I want to be any of help for Len...," I said as I watched Len's parents coming home. It is already late and Len has finished his dinner. Alone. Again, just like usual... At least it has been his routine for almost one and a half year. When was the last time I saw him eating together with at least one of his parents?

" Len, I'm home, ah, you're still awake, how is school doing?" asked his mom, Lola.

"...," Len didn't answer.

" What's wrong, Len?" asked his father—without even looking at Len.

" You have forgotten it...," Len murmured.

" Hm, what?" asked his father, Leon.

" The- the other day...," Len tried to explain.

_Finally! Go, Len! I have been looking at you who haven't had the courage to say it for a long time, and this is quite unusual, but go, Len!_

" You promised me, that you will take me to the amusement park, or that you will accompany me to play for a day, right?" asked Len, finally.

" Ah... sorry, I haven't had the time to do that, Len. Hey, Lola! Why don't you take Len somewhere or accompany him someday?" asked Leon.

_What? ...What? Is he trying to pass Len to his mother? Hey, come on! You got to be kidding me!_

" I can't do that, you don't know how busy I am! You can just take him, right?" asked Lola, while cooking.

_How inconsiderate of you... Your son finally has tried to convey his feeling yet you..._

" Hey! It's because of you that Len has—"

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Len shouted.

" I don't need to go with you two! I can go by myself!" He ran to the 2nd floor—into his room afterwards. I can hear him, crying inside his room, alone. If only I can do something for him... If only my words can be conveyed...

**_o0o_**

.

..

" Stop it, Rinko-chan," Al approached me. I sighed as I kept seeing Len. I can't do anything...

" You know it's impossible," Al tried to tell me what I've been trying to forget all this time.

" Your words won't reach him. Because-," he tried to say what's so obvious. I looked at him and he stopped talking.

" I know that all along, Big Al! It's because I am just a white cat and he's a human! You don't have to tell me about this very obvious reality!" I jumped down to the street and run away as I heard Big Al calling me. It looks like he's chasing me as well.

I didn't realize it until I lost all my energy. Now I'm here, in front of a shrine. Big Al is right behind me.

" If only I can be a human... I just... want to help him at least a bit... If I can help him, then I'd be willing to give anything," I murmured.

"Rinko...," Big Al stopped just a meter from my place. I looked at the shrine and the tiny statue it has. I sighed.

" _Are you sure, you will give anything in exchange of that wish of yours?"_

I heard a voice. I looked at Big Al.

" Stop that prank," I said.

" W-what? I didn't do anything!" said Big Al, it's clear that he looked confused too.

" _I'm Mew, the Goddess of this Wishing Cat Shrine, and I can help you."_

I looked at the statue of a woman in the shrine. Is this really... not... just my delusion? Not a dream?

" _I will make you human for some time, but in exchange to that, I shall have your age reduced in an extreme way."_

" ! Rinko, don't!" Big Al shouted the moment Mew's sentence's finished.

" ...I would take your offer," I decided quickly.

" Rinko! But!" Big Al seems surprised.

" Well—I was born with a weak body as a cat in the first place, so I would die much sooner, and it's just the time will be much more sooner. It will be worth it, if I can at least help him, so that my death won't be in vain... at least," I murmured.

" _You really love that human, don't you?"_

" Yep," I smiled, " if he wasn't there, I might not be able to be here at this moment, anyway. So I will use my life which he has saved, to help him."

" Eh,... I never heard that before... Rinko?" Big Al looked more shocked. I giggled.

" Yep, two years ago, when you were not here yet, in a rainy day, I got crashed by a car. Len saw this and helped me. He treated me until I got all better... If he decided not to help me, I would die at that time. So, this is just a way to show my gratitude for him, who have saved my life," I smiled determinedly.

" _Very well, I shall grant you your wish."_

" Rinko...," Big Al murmured.

Wait for me, Len... I will try whatever it takes just to see that smile of yours—wait for me!

* * *

**Next chapter : Rinko, the cat turns into a human girl in order to make Len happy! But...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Let's be Friends!**

****.

.

.

" Hey, what are you doing on this rainy day outside?"

_Eh?_

I examined my body carefully. I no longer own that tail, that soft white fur of mine and that paws of a cat... Instead... I have two human hands—wait, I have a human body!

" Hey, you?"

I looked in front of me.

" Where... am I?" I asked myself as I saw one woman in front of the opened door. From there, I could see a warm light inside this house.

" Uhm, come inside first... Or you will catch a cold by standing under the rain," she said as she let me walk in. And after I walked in, she offered me a warm chocolate milk.

" Hi, my name is Yowane Haku and I am—uh, I have this orphanage. So, what about you? Why are you standing under the heavy rain? Where are your parents?" said the woman in front of me.

" Eeh- I am...," I hesitated. _Come on, make up any name, any name! _

" I am Marin, and I... uh, don't have any... parents," I managed to answer her. Is she going to understand me, I wonder? I am a human now, so she should be able to understand my words.

" I see, Marin-chan, eh? ...Well, I don't know what kind of life have you been having for 10 years of your life, but... I promise you will have a happy life here, and besides, it has been my obligation to take care of parentless children just like you," explained Haku.

_Eh, it's actually a cat's life... But... Lucky! Now I have a free place to live and free food!_

But more importantly...

" Ah! How about... schoo...l?" I asked hesitantly. Maybe it has been too much for me to ask for something more?

" Ah, don't worry about it. You're still in the age that requires you to be studying at school. We will get you enrolled to a school nearby here," Haku smiled, "have you been wanting to go to school all this time?"

" Yes, of course!" I was surprised to hear my own loud voice, " uhm, a school... near...?"

" It's Higashi Elementary School," answered Haku patiently.

_Higashi... Higashi... Where have I- ! Oh my, how grateful I am! The same school as Len's! This way, I can get closer to Len even better!_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

It has been fun ever since I moved here. All the children welcome me. They are all kind and friendly, maybe it's because of the sympathy that we're feeling for each other for sharing the same fate? Being abandoned by parents or deceased parents—whatever is it, but it has been so warm here. I have never thought of this warmth. All I've been thinking whenever I imagine human family is cold family, who don't care enough—thinking of their own selves. I wonder is it because I've been only looking at Len and his family?

Now that I compare this warmth from the children that don't have a relation with each others, Len's family is... I feel sorry for Len. But with this limited time I have, I want to change that. I want Len to be able to feel the warmth I am feeling now at the orphanage and the warmth that I received from my fellow cats. And that's also the reason why I am turned into a human. I want to repay Len's kindness for saving me, also... I want to give him happiness. Warm family, and friends...

I think it's kind of unfair for me, having to experience this warmth all by myself. If I have never met Len, I believe it would be totally different. So... I want to give Len warmth, too.

.

.

And finally... the day when I officialy got enrolled to the school has come.

" Children, I will introduce you to a new student! Her name is Yamada Marin! Please be friends with her!" said the teacher, introducing myself in front of my soon-to-be-classmates. Yamada is my surname which Haku has picked for me. I observated the classroom and the members quickly. And my eyes stopped on a person. There, I see Len, sitting all alone at the edge of the class.

" Now, Yamada-san, will you please sit down on an empty chair?" asked the teacher. I quickly searched for empty chair. And I found two. One in the front and one- next to Len. I don't have any hesitation and isn't it obvious which chair I am going to choose?

" Hi there, nice to meet you! My name is Yamada Marin, and you?" I offered my hand to Len, who sat next to me. I smiled happily.

" ...Kagamine Len," answered Len, short, and cold. As I thought, he doesn't seem to be able to show his kindness towards people. Yet he was so kind when I was a cat... This is not good. I also have to change Len himself, if it doesn't start from him, it won't work.

" Hee, nice name! Can I call you Len*?" I tried to draw his attention. (*calling a person by their small name and without any honorifics is usually when they are close already)

Surprised by my candidness, Len couldn't say anything, " ...up to you."

I guess there has never been someone who would dare to approach him because he shows his cold side only.

And ever since then, I have been following Len to anywhere he goes. Wherever Len is there, so am I. I guess he's even more shocked when I started to follow him, as no one has ever had the interest to do so.

.

.

" What are you doing?"

" Have you eaten?"

" Did you watch the cartoon last night?"

" What are you eating?"

" What are you looking?"

" How are you?"

" What's up?"

" Nice writing/drawing!"

" Do you want my carrot? (Ehehe)"

.

.

I kept communicating to him although he shows no response at all. My classmates are saying that what I am doing is useless. But I won't give up. I've been following him for about three weeks already. I won't care even if he's fed up with me, because I have no other way to get closer to Len.

" What are you doing?" Again, I followed him while walking when I suddenly bumped—into his back. It's the first time he stopped.

" Why are you so persistent?" Finally he responded.

" Eh?" But I don't get what he's asking for.

" Can you just leave me alone? Why do you keep following me?" he asked.

" Eehh, because I want to be friends with you!" I smiled happily.

" Ba-baka! (stupid)," he suddenly turned around, facing me. I can see a bit happiness in his face, although he tries to cover it with his irritation towards me.

" Why would you be... friends with me?" he asked.

" ...Dunno? Because I think you're kind?" I answered honestly. I don't have any other reason in my mind to answer this question.

" Me?! Kind?" He is a bit surprised, again, " since when and how do you—"

"I know," I answered hurriedly, "I know that you're actually kind, Len! You saved me- a meow! A cat! You saved a cat and your expression seems to be gentle when you are with animals! How come a person that loves animal is not a kind person?"

" H-how do you...," he quickly turned around again. But I know that Len's blushing. I giggled.

" I've been watching you all the time! Len, please be my friend!"

" W-well... if you really want it...," he keeps blushing. Finally! I smiled happily.

" Hey, hey, what are you going to do once you're home?" I asked.

" Well, I don't think I will go home that fast yet," Len answered. Ah, I'm so happy to receive answers from Len! My efforts for 2 weeks are worth it!

" Eh? What're you doing once the school is over?"

" Well—I... the ra...bits...," Len has gone shy again.

" Ah, I know! You're going to take care of the rabbits which our school keeps, right?" I immediately get it. Or actually, I spied him before going home.

And this time, we're taking care of the rabbits together!

.

.

.

" Ah, hi there, Shiro! Kuro! Vanilla! Fluffy!" Len greeted the four rabbits of our school. Our school has just begun keeping rabbits just recently. Len quickly made friend with the rabbits. And how it would be great if he can be friends quickly with the other humans, as well.

As I thought, Len's experience becomes so gentle right now, when he's with the rabbits! And—he's smiling! He's laughing while playing with the rabbits!

" What is it, ...Marin?" asked Len, he's a bit hesitant in saying my name.

" You laughed! You smiled!" I wasn't able to hide my happiness.

" ...And what's about that?" Len turned around from my eyes, quickly.

" You should smile more, and be friendly to the others too!" I finally said it.

" And why should I?" Len asked.

" So that you won't be alone! So you can laugh more and have fun!"

" But... what if they don't accept me?" asked Len with a low voice.

Aah, so it was this. Len wasn't being cold on a purpose. Instead, he's afraid of renunciation. Is it the result of the family situation in Len's house or could he experience some kind of bullying in his previous schools? I wouldn't know, but before trying to change his family condition, he has to change first and make some friends. I will lead him now.

" Hey, Len, will you visit my house for awhile?" I asked him.

" Eh... sure," he accepted my offer. Quite a fast progress, so my 2 weeks efforts have resulted in this quick progress!

.

.

.

.

"Uhm... Orphanage?" Len hesitated to enter.

" Well, yes! This is my home!" I pulled his hand so that he can come in with me.

" Everyone, this is my friend, Len! Please be friends with him!" I introduced Len to my friends—or should I say, my family?

" Eh, hey! What are you doing?" he pulled my hand.

" Well, I want to share Len!" I answered.

" Eh?"

" I want them to be friends with Len, I want you to have friends, and be happy~ Having friends are such a great fun!"

And for the short time being, Len managed to make many friends with my family member in the orphanage. He laughed freely. I like seeing him laughing. I wonder, will Len be able to change after this? Will he be able to show his kindness and friendly side to the others at school, too?

.

.

...

...

_*sigh*_

And it seems like he wasn't able to change yet. But at least he's willing to play with me and my 'family members'. It needs another two weeks for me to be able to convince Len to be friends with the others at school. I was about to give up at the third week ever since I tried to ask him to be more opened when suddenly...

" Hey, we need one more person to play softball!" some of my classmates who yelled during the break time after the lunch. They wanted to play softball, as usual, yet today, one of them got sick and they need one more player. As a girl, I can't join the boys' game, can I?

And, unexpectedly, Len stood.

" E—eh... can I join you guys?" Len asked. I can see that he's nervous. He couldn't look at the other boys and he's sweating a bit. Looks like he has been thinking about it seriously, hasn't he?

" Eh, Kagamine-kun?! I'm surprised! I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with us! Sure, come here, let's play together!"

And the boys welcomed Len happily. I can see Len's widened smile as he went downstair and play softball together in the yard. I can see him clearly from the window. I smiled as Len laughed happily while playing with the others—who have become his friends now.

Len has changed.

I'm happy I can make this progress after 6 weeks—and it has been 7 weeks ever since I become a human. My time is not that much. So I have to rush. I can feel it, my body sometimes goes crazy—sometimes I can't breathe normally, and sometimes, I lost my voice.

Please, let me live longer, I haven't finished doing my reason to be here yet...

_Your happiness is my only reason to be here..._

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

__**Sorry if it took me so long to update this story ^^ How do you think about this story? I'd be happy if you like this story~ Please review if you'd like to! :3 See you in the next chapter!  
**


End file.
